Amor entre hermanos
by Taisho girls
Summary: Inuyasha comienza a sentir atraccion hacia su hermano mayor...Pero tambien le gusta las mujeres....Que soy!-se pregunta Inuyasha


**Hola,somos las taisho girls,nos encanta escribir historias de Inuyasha**

**Contiene Lemmon fuerte.**

**ADVERTENCIA: No nos hacemos responsables de traumas,ni de los Homofobicos**

**Declaimer: Inuyasha y su gente no nos pertence,son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Esperamos que la disfruten.**

*****************************

Hola, soy Inuyasha y antes que les cuente todo lo que me esta pasando y lo que pasara les tengo que aclarar que no soy gay!!!!

Es solo que últimamente estoy sintiendo esta extraña sensación hacia el sexo masculino y sobre todo hacia ÉL...

Yo mismo no me puedo entender, es algo que me controla por completo cuando estoy cerca de él, pero es que ¡es imposible!!!!

Y no, no soy gay, pero la manera en la que él se mueve, en la que actúa, la manera en la que habla y camina, es tan jodidamente excitante.

Lo repito nuevamente NO SOY GAY!!!!!!

Estaba en mi lucha interna cuando ÉL entra en mi habitación y no es que sea gay, pero es que se ve tan sexy sin ropa, solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y su torso mojado por la ducha que se acaba de dar...

NO SOY GAY, NO SOY GAY, NO SOY GAY!!!!!!

-¿Oye idiota donde pusiste el gel?-dice un tanto molesto Sesshoumaru

¿Porque tiene que hablar con esa voz tan sexy?

-Esta ahí, tómalo y vete tengo cosas que hacer-le dije, lo mas calmado posible

Sesshoumaru toma el gel y se voltea a mirarlo

-¿Que me ves?-dice Sesshoumaru muy molesto

Maldita sea cuando se entera de todo.

-Nada, veía que no tomaras nada de mis cosas aparte del gel-le dije con una mirada de fastidio en el rostro

Sesshoumaru suelta un bufido mientras sale del cuarto,

Estúpido hermano sexy que tengo!!!

Maldito seas Sesshoumaru por hacerme tener estos estúpidos pensamientos sobre tu maldito cuerpo sexy!!!!

El celular de Inuyasha suena sobre la cama

¿Ahora quien podrá ser?, ¿que nadie puede dejarme con mi lucha interna tranquilo?

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Inuyasha-se oye una voz femenina, Kagome

-Hola mi preciosa Kag, ¿cómo estas?

¿Y porque tiene que llamar justamente ella?

-Bien, mira quería decirte algo importante, pensaba decírtelo en persona pero mejor te lo digo ahora-dijo con voz ansiosa

-¿Que pasa, Kag?

-He decidido no esperar mas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar esperándote para que te decidas entre Kikyo o yo y tome la decisión de dejarte-dijo con voz cansada

Espera, espera, espera, ¿cómo paso esto?

Mi único pensamiento estaba con Sess y ahora llama Kag para hablar ¿de ella y Kikyo?

¿Desde cuando admiro el cuerpo de tres personas a la vez?

-Emm Kag, lo siento, pero ¿no me podrías dar mas tiempo?-le pregunte con la voz más seductora que podía poner en ese momento tan confuso- --------------------------- Enserio te quiero, pero en este momento estoy algo confundido

Kag o Kikyo habían sido los dos nombres que habían rondado mi mente durante los últimos meses, pero ahora esta el de ÉL, el de mi hermano Sesshoumaru...

¿Kag, Kikyo o Sess?, Kag, Kikyo o Sess?

-Inuyasha, estoy cansada de esperar, ya no puedo mas, lo mejor es que dejemos esto, si? tengo que colgar, me agrado los momentos que pasamos juntos, adiós

Tire mi celular contra mi cama..

¿Porque todo esto me tenia que ocurrir a mí al mismo tiempo? ¿que había hecho???

Ok, no podía dejar que esto me pasara a mí. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto...

¿Cómo puedo dejar que Kag me deje solo porque no he decidido entre ella y Kikyo por andar pensando en el maldito cuerpo de mi hermano?

Después de una ducha empezare a resolver todo esto. Después de todo, mis planes habían sido cancelados por la misma Kag, así que tenia libre todo el fin de semana.

Tome la ropa y me dirigí al baño, pero para mi mala suerte Sesshoumaru estaba saliendo del baño.

Sesshoumaru se detiene mirando a su hermano menor

-Me ahorraste una molestia, voy a salir y no regresare hasta que me venga en gana-dijo esto ultimo mientras caminaba

Sinceramente hubiera sido mejor no levantarme de la cama hoy, pero perderme a Sesshoumaru vestido de esa manera hubiera sido un crimen.

Llevaba una camisa negra con los primeros tres botones abiertos arremangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones negros que dejaban a cualquiera sin habla y sin respiración.

Estaban tan ajustados y delineaban tan bien sus caderas que casi me le tiro encima.

NO SOY GAY, NO SOY GAY, NO SOY GAY!!!

Seguí repitiéndome lo mismo durante toda la ducha, sin creérmelo por completo, pero es que realmente no me consideraba gay, pero ¿qué era eso que estaba sintiendo por Sess?

Tenia que hacer algo y lo hice, me dirigí hasta mi computadora y encontré un chat de gays.

Era más fácil preguntarle a un experto en el tema..

Me puse como apodo newgay y enseguida muchos de ellos me hablaron

El primero que me hablo estaba realmente muy emocionado con mi apodo y me dijo que le preguntara todo lo que necesitara saber, así que le hice cada una de las preguntas que llevaban días rondando mi mente.

1-¿Cómo te sientes al ser gay?

Me respondió que cuando se dio cuenta empezó a sentir una extraña sensación hacia su mismo sexo, demasiada atracción y que se daba cuenta entonces de lo atractivo que eran los hombres a su alrededor.

Oh no!!!!!-gemí en mi interior

¿Eso quería decir que yo era gay?

2- ¿Te seguías sintiendo atraído hacia las mujeres?

Me dijo que al principio si, pero que después se fue fijando en todo lo que le podía proporcionar un hombre que la mujer no podría ni tan siquiera pensar en hacerlo

Oh oh, quiere eso decir que ahora no serán ni Kagome ni Kikyo sino Sess?

3-¿No te puedes sentir atraídos por ambos?

Para mi gran sorpresa me dijo que sí, que había personas que se sentían atraídos por ambos sexos.

Bien, puede que me gusten ambos...

4- ¿Y como se les llama a esos?

Bisexuales

Bisexual, me gustaba mas ese termino que el de gay...

Perfecto, lo sabia!!!, no soy gay!!!

SOY BISEXUAL!!!!


End file.
